Non-computerized whiteboards and chalkboards remain in ubiquitous use, on which people conveniently can write using Dry-Erase or chalk markers for other people typically in a group in a room to read, and then easily erase what was written to make room for new writings or drawings. As understood herein, once the writing on such conventional boards is erased, unless someone has copied it or typed it into a computer it is gone for good.
For this reason, technologies have been introduced to turn writing on a vertical surface into the digital domain. However, such technologies require a replacement for the conventional white/black board.